Hetalia headcanons
by TrappedinTranquility
Summary: All the countries have a quirk or a secret. A belief or way of thinking. Fans of the series have different "Headcanons". They span from love, to history, to funny. Please read and review!
1. Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or this Headcanon, they belong to their respective owners. **

**The Headcanon was found on a Tumblr blog. The link to which is on my profile. **

* * *

><p>Hetalia Headcanons<p>

Headcanon #1: His keffiyah is his security blanket.

Anubis is his guardian, and his best friend.

Both were given to him by his mother.

Character: Egypt.

In the hot, dry heat of the dessert among the monstrous bodies of the great pyramids, and the sphinx, a young woman just as beautiful as the goddesses told in the stories of the land, sat among the steps leading to the palace. Nestled in her arms was a young child no more than four. His tanned face buried into her breast.

"Gupta, my child, look at me," The woman's voice soothing and sending a feeling of calm over the hustled palace servants scurrying past. Her skin tanned a lightly kissed by the sun and tinged golden, her hair as dark as the midnight sky and straight, a golden collar going around her neck and ending at the start of her breast and a white dress falling to her ankles.

A gorgeous pair of emerald eyes met her own. The child was just as attractive as his mother, dark brown hair cut in straight lines and just slightly touching his shoulders with bangs reaching his eyebrows, and golden skin. "Yes?"

"I have gifts for you," She replied, her left hand rubbing small circles on the small of his back. Gupta looked at her in wonder, that childlike wonderment at the idea of gifts. His mother, for that was what she was, carried him to their shared living quarters.

As soon as the door was opened Gupta's eyes were drawn to a small baby jackal sitting at the foot door. He squirmed in his mothers arm and when she let him down immediately went to its side.

"He is the first part of your present," His mother told him.

Gupta nodded, only half listening, as he petted the jackal.

His mother reached and set his second present onto his head. "My child what shall you name him?"

"Anubis." The soft-spoken nation said confidently.

And that was the last day that the nation of Egypt saw his mother. She disappeared that night in her sleep.

Egypt shot up from his bed, gasping for air. Silent tears rolling down his golden skin; his hand gripping for his keffiyah. Inhaling the scent that after thousands of years had still not faded.

It was of sand, and of the dessert flowers.

It was the smell that was uniquely his mothers.

Anubis, his most trusted companion and his best friend came running in. Leaping onto the bed and curling up against Egypt, and licking his face.

His mother gave him the two most important things in his life. His keffiyah and Anubis. His security blanket and his beloved companion.

And for that he was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Please review! **


	2. Liet and America

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or this Headcanon. At all.**

* * *

><p>Hetalia Headcanons Chapter 2<p>

Headcanon#2: He's the only one who treats Alfred right. And Alfred's the only one who treats him right.

Characters: America and Lithuania

Lithuania's fondest memories were of the years he spent at America's house.

He thought of toughs memories when he was at Russia's house during the Cold War. He thought of the mornings where He'd make breakfast and coffee, and be greeted with an enthusiastic kiss from the American.

How he longed for toughs mornings. Now, he could possibly have toughs mornings back.

The war had ended and Lithuania was his own country again.

But, He worried about if America had waited for him after all these decades. Various nations, much stronger than himself, pinned after the strong American.

He expressed his worries to his close friend, Poland, one day.

"Toris, you need to, like, grow a pair and just, like, tell him!" The blonde had told him bluntly during one of his visits.

So really, it was Poland's fault that he had boarded a plane and gone to America.

It was also the Pollock's fault he was standing at America's door step.

A hesitant knock to the oak door rewarded him with a loud call of 'I'm coming'.

The door opened to reveal a wet America, sloppily dressed in a white button-up that was crooked due to rushing and a pair of blue jeans. Toris took one look at the American's ridiculous outfitting and burst into a mass of giggles.

"Toris?" Alfred asked. The brunette man ceased his giggling and stared at the American.

"Yes, Alfred?" The American wrapped his arms around the Lithuanian, pressing soft kisses to his face.

"Tell me this is not a dream," Alfred muttered, "I can't be dreaming again."

Lithuania's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around America's neck. "It's not a dream, Alfred, I am here."

Alfred took a long look at him and smiled, truly smiled, and his cerulean eyes danced in pure joy, He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto the others mouth.

"I've missed you Toris," Alfred muttered onto the Lithuanian's lips.

"I've missed you too." Toris replied, blushing.

"Will you stay this time?" the blonde asked, stroking the brunette's cheek with his thumb.

"Forever and always," Toris promised smiling.

Alfred smiled and nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer. He smiled and picked Toris up and spun around. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Let's go inside Alfred, and I'll cook some breakfast for us." Toris said chuckling at the American's antics.

Alfred's eyes widened and he set Toris down, opened the door farther and followed the Lithuanian in.

"I missed your cooking."

"I know. I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too,"

"I love you, forever and always." Toris told Alfred as he began making breakfast and coffee.

"I love you too, forever and always." Alfred told him, hugging him from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I had inspiration :D Also, if any of you have a certain character you want me to write about submit it in a review or PM me ^^**

**Also, I am not gonna be biased on pairings or characters. I will have tons of different characters and pairings and some will contradict another. **

**So yeah!**

**Review. Please? **


End file.
